Blazing Sunrise
by Stardust Miko
Summary: Kagome is a servant to the royal family. Inuyasha is the second prince of the kingdom. He's given up on the world, always ridiculed for his bloodline, always avoided because of his temper, always shoved aside to make room for Sesshomaru, his older brother. Can Kagome, a mere maid, show him that he's not a monster? A series of drabbles of varying length.
1. Kagome's Youth

The black-haired girl played in the streets of Feudalia. Her face, arms, and legs were caked with dirt, but that was the norm for peasants. Her friends played rough, but that was okay; Kagome Higurashi could handle rough. A boy threw a clod of mud at her. It splattered all over her eyes, nose, ears, everything. Laughing, Kagome bent down, squished together a handful of mud, ran forward, and pinned the offending boy to the ground. She smeared the mud all over the boy's face, and they cracked up together.

They were happy that way, playing like pigs.

**Word Count: 100**


	2. Inuyasha's Youth

The silver-haired boy wore the finest silks and fabrics. He had countless others to keep him entertained. Inuyasha, second heir to the kingdom, had everything a young boy could desire. His servants played endless games with him, afraid of what would happen if they didn't. Nobles doted on him, then cursed him behind the royalty's backs. He never starved or was punished. He didn't enjoy his life much, as he didn't know how others lived. He knew there was a line between him and the others. But Inuyasha couldn't see their disgust in him.

**Word Count: 100**


	3. A Death in the Family

Kagome knelt by the straw rug on the dirt floor of their hut. Her mother squeezed her father's hand.

"Don't go," she said softly.

He smiled weakly, eyes dull. "Keiko...Kagome...Sota..."

Her brother was but a toddler, playing with his toy. He didn't know what was going on.

"We're here, Tadao," Keiko said, gripping the hand tighter. Tears flowed down her pale cheeks. "You can make it, I know you can."

Tadao Higurashi closed his eyes for the final time. "Perhaps if we had the money. But we're peasants..."

His whisper faded into nothing.

**Word Count: 100**

* * *

**Whew! I thought that drabbles would be easier than chapters. Boy, was I ever wrong! I have to trim off the story so much that I can't even recognize it anymore! But it does make me squeeze all the spread-out emotion into a clump of words. Please review, you have the time, I know you do. I'd appreciate it if you could tell me if I'm making these drabbles too skeletal. I'm scratching my head with bewilderment at how drabbles can drastically change a chappy...**


	4. You Jelly, Bro?

Inuyasha skipped up to his father and one of his wives in the garden. The first one, he guessed, the mother of Sesshomaru.

"Look at what I made!" He held up a bundle of feathers tied with yarn. He thought it would impress them.

The demoness tutted. "He ruined so many perfectly fine quills," she sniffed. "And for what? A pathetic toy?" She turned away, drawing her husband after her. Seconds later, Sesshomaru walked over and held up a struggling eagle. His mother smiled, golden eyes warm, and the Inu no Taisho patted his son's shoulder.

Inuyasha watched.

**Word Count: 100**

* * *

**Well, I guess you can't blame them; Inuyasha took quills that were already there, but Sesshomaru got a live bird, an eagle to be honest, and that's really more impressive. But he _is_ a full demon, plus he's older. Favoritism. :(**


	5. Feathers

Kagome stumbled along the street, clutching toys she had made. No one wanted them. The toys _were_ just bundles of feathers tied with yarn, anyone could make those, but didn't they realize that if she was selling these, she was desperate? They could give a copper or two, even a tin. No such luck. She passed nobles with wallets bursting with golds and silvers. None of them spared her a second glance. Beggars were common in Feudalia.

Kagome was about to give up when she saw the sign:

**WORK WANTED AT CASTLE. APPLY AT KITCHEN**

There was still hope.

**Word Count: 100**

* * *

**Thanks for the GREAT review, cami-rin-chan! Luv ya, grl! Anyways...for those of you who don't know, I also have 4-5 other Inuyasha fanfics, all chapter mode! They're the first 5, alphabetical order! **


	6. Fight!

Inuyasha hid behind a pillar, watching his father and his first wife coo over Sesshomaru's battle moves. Well, Sesshomaru's mother was cooing, and his father was smiling proudly.

Ridiculous! Fawning over a cold bastard! He sprang out into full view. Immediately, the she-demon turned an icy glance over him. Ignoring them, Inuyasha pounced on Sesshomaru.

His brother dodged, and Inuyasha bashed into a pillar and crumpled into a heap. Growling, he sprang again. Sesshomaru held out an arm, and Inuyasha was thrown back.

His father did nothing. As for that demoness, there was nothing to be said.

**Word Count: 100**

* * *

***Gasps for breath* The trimmings I've had to do...leave me...breathless...*pants* Anyways, *smiling brightly* Thanks for reading, and check out my other Inuyasha stories as well! Kagome's Peril, Criminal, Cherry Blossoms Against a White Sky, and Just Another Stranger!**


	7. I Suppose You'll Do

Kagome stumbled up the road and paused at the gate.

"State your business!" barked a guard.

"Applying for Maid," she coughed. He gave her a slip of bright red cotton cloth, and opened the gates . She stepped through and began the hike up the hill toward the castle. The soldiers up on the wall lowered the moat for her as she waved the piece of cloth.

The kitchen was around the back, and when she knocked on the door and stated her purpose, a very round cook looked her over disdainfully and nodded. "I suppose you'll do."

She was in.

**Word Count: 100**

* * *

**Tell me if I'm doing these drabbles wrong. I looked 'em up and you're supposed to state a particular emotion through a very small, confined space, usually 100 words. Am I being too feather-brained and random with these chappies? Review me one!**


	8. Traitorous Wench

Inuyasha was on a walk when he saw a new kitchen wench. Her dark hair flowed loose around her shoulders, and mahogany eyes glowed from under her unruly bangs.

He narrowed his eyes, and his lungs tightened. She reminded him of Kikyo, that traitorous wench. The resemblance was remarkable. Kikyo was much more beautiful, with sleeker hair and better clothes, but she _was_ a princess. She had access to makeup, hairstylists, and fabrics. Give the maid a new hairstyle, a bath, and a makeover...she could be Kikyo's twin.

Inuyasha shook his head. It didn't matter.

Not anymore.

**Word Count: 100**

* * *

***Whistles* So, Yasha has some history with Kik! Wonder about the betrayal! Kagome and Inu have met...*twirls hair with a dreamy expression* Review, review,**** review,**** review,**** review,**** review,**** review,**** review,**** review,**** review,**** review,**** review,**** review,**** review,**** review,**** review,**** review,**** review,**** review,**** review,**** review,**** review,**** review,**** review,**** review,**** review,**** review,**** review,**** review,**** review,**** review,**** review,**** review,**** review,**** review,**** review,**** review,**** review,**** review,**** review,****  
review, ****review,**** review,**** review,**** review,**** review,**** review, review...**

**Have I mentioned reviewing yet? 3 **


	9. Itsy-Bitsy Pieces

Kagome fumbled a dirty dish as she tried to balance three on each arm. She reached desperately for it, making all the other plates slide off her arms. Yelping, the dark-haired girl waved her hands, but the porcelain crashed to the floor.

And shattered into itsy-bitsy pieces.

The head cook strode over, puffing up in fury. He picked up Kagome by the front of her dress and shook her enragedly.

"Each one of those is worth ten times your life, you wretch!" he roared. "You'll pay for every single one! Now pick up!"

Kagome scrambled to obey.

**Word Count: 100**

* * *

**Poor Kagsies. You have my pity! Review me just one, mmkay?**


	10. Unrealized Emptiness

There was an emptiness in Inuyasha's heart, but he didn't know it, for it had never been filled, therefore he knew not the difference company and love could make. He shook his head, a fogginess clouding his brain.

"I need a walk," Inuyasha mumbled.

As he stumbled down the halls, a bellowing reached his sensitive ears. Grimacing, Inuyasha crept to the kitchen doorway. The head cook was yelling abuse at the girl who reminded him of Kikyo while she scooped up glass shards from the floor.

First, he was tempted to help, but muttering "Feh," he walked on.

**Word Count: 100**


	11. Outta Here

Kagome couldn't believe her ears. She was a real housemaid now? She could really work in the real castle, cleaning rooms and halls, not cook in the kitchen? Awesome! It had taken her four years, but that was alright. Housemaids made way more money than kitchen maids- a whole four tins more monthly! Also, they got one day off every two months to do visit family or do whatever they liked!

She had hated working in the hot, steamy kitchen. The head cook was a brutal, egotistical monster! Kagome pumped her fist, eyes glowing.

_I'm outta here, baby!_

**Word Count: 100**

* * *

**Yeah, Kagome! Go! Obviously, there's a time jump; she's fifteen now, FYI. So she was eleven when she first got in, ten when her father died...and so on. Review!**


	12. Finally

Kagome grasped her mother's hands excitedly. She was telling her all about the head cook and Sango, one of the housemaids that Kagome had made friends with. She babbled on about Miroku, the perverted groom, and Shippo, the new undergroom, a boy of just nine.

"Oh, I forgot! How's Sota? Where is he?"

"He found a job as farmer's aid." Her mother smiled.

Kagome grinned and held up a pouch of tins. "Great! And look! My pay for all these years!"

For the first time in ages, the cupboards were filled, the rent paid.

Kagome slept happily.

**Word Count: 100**


	13. Inuyasha's Room

Kagome reported to the head maid now, not that hideous cook, much to her relief.

"My first assignment, ma'am?" she asked politely.

Haname smiled kindly at her. "Clean Prince Inuyasha's rooms."

Kagome gaped. "But- but I've only been a castle maid for a few months, and- "

"-And you've shown me much more responsibility than most maids do in a few _years_," finished Haname. "Just do it, Higurashi. His Highness's chambers await you."

Kagome turned to go, fuming. Haname called after her.

"Oh, Higurashi, Prince Inuyasha has a dreadful temper. Try not to rouse it, hmm?"

**Word Count: 100**

* * *

**A few of you were wondering when they would meet. Apparently, here's your answer! Whoo! Review, kay? **


	14. Inuyasha Wears Lipstick!

Kagome's breath caught at all the fancy things in the room. Well, _rooms_. She knew that royalty lived well, but all the unnecessary trinkets spread throughout the room fascinated her.

She put down her cleaning things, she examined a curious little lipstick container. It was two seashells, one side tied together, a cake of red rouge inside it.

What in the world would Prince Inuyasha, _Prince_, mind, doing with _lipstick?!_ Surely he didn't paint his lips! She thought back to the prince. Had his cheeks or lips been red? Not as far as she remembered...

The door opened.

**Word Count: 100**

* * *

**If you've watched Inuyasha Episodes 147-148, you know what that shell I'm talking about is! Kag Meets Inu! Or..._is_ it Inu? Stick around to find out! In your review, try guessing who it is. The people eligible are:**

**Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Inu no Taisho, Sesshy's Mummy, the Head Maid, and just another servant.**

**I have other Inu Fanfics too, none of them drabbles. They're the first 5 in alphabetical order!**


	15. Oh No! What'll Happen!

Inuyasha was coming back from a run. At his door, he smelled someone inside. He eyes narrowed.

He opened the door and gaped. It was that Kikyo girl! Why did he keep running into her, dammit! And she was holding...

"Get out, filthy wench!" he roared. Then he calmed down. "I don't want your dirty peasant fingers on my stuff, thanks. Put that rouge down! Your superior'll hear of this."

Kagome, shocked, put it down, backing away. "Apologies, your Highness. I was assigned to clean your room- "

"-Not ruin it, wench!" Inuyasha finshed. "Out, peasant scum!"

Kagome snapped.

**Word Count: 100**

* * *

**Gotta break it to ya, this is the worst chapter I've written. I don't mean as in quality, I mean as in it was meant to be so long, it was 130 words, dammit! But I trimmed it to 100... *spirals down into eternal darkness***

**Is this chappy too skeletal? Tell me, and I'll fix it to the best of my ability!**


	16. Monster

Kagome's anger rose. "Everyone thinks you're a monster. I thought they might be wrong, but I see that they're right. You care nothing for anyone else, just your selfish self. No wonder everyone despises you! There's a reason why you don't have any courtship requests. The fact that you're a half-breed has nothing to do with it, though. You got there all by yourself!"

Inuyasha was shocked. But he saw truth in her words. He _was_ a monster, wasn't he? Everyone said so. So he had to be.

He really was a monster.

Inuyasha thought back to how he had been acting his entire life. Abusing servants and wallowing in self-pity. Disgust for himself rose within the prince. He lifted his arm to say sorry, to apologize.

But Kagome had broken through her fit of anger and was staring at her hands in horror. She had just yelled at the prince! Not the heir, but a prince to be sure!

They would have her head.

"Deepest apologies, your Highness!" she gasped, choking back tears, and fled. She opened a random door and darted inside.

She realized whose it was, and despaired.

**Word Count: 200**

* * *

**Hmm, whose room was it, to be exact? Stick around to find out! Review, guessing who!**


	17. Lucky Lucky Lucky

The heir prince stared coldly down at her, golden irises glinting dangerously. "Who are you, wench?"

"P- Prince Sesshomaru!" whimpered Kagome. Just her luck to burst in on the future king! "Deepest apologies, sir- "

"Tell me your name and your division."

"H-Higurashi, your Highness," she mumbled. "My Head Maid is Haname."

"You may go. You shall be punished for this."

"Y-yes, my Prince." Kagome couldn't believe her luck. Well, the lack of it. She had ticked off two princes in an afternoon.

_Mother, I'll be lucky to live to see tomorrow's dawn._

She staggered out of the room and ran straight into Prince Inuyasha. "That's Sesshomaru's room, stupid!" he was yelling.

"Yes, your Highness, I figured that out pretty quick," she whispered, and ran, hitching up her skirts.

* * *

"You did _what?!_" Sango paled.

"Yeah. Ticked off both princes. And it's all Haname's fault!"

"What were you saying?" asked Haname sweetly, swooping down on her.

"Nothing..." They waited until she chased after another gaggle of unfortunate maids, then continued talking.

"You're dead, Kagome..." Sango sighed, peeling potatoes.

"You think I don't know that?" Kagomem snapped back, and plucked her chicken.

**Word Count: 100**

* * *

**Oh my...Sesshomaru! I thought you would slice her in half, but I suppose not. Eh. Review, okay? I'm dying to hear your feedback on all of this!**


	18. Lies

Inuyasha sat in the corner of his bedroom. He pondered what the Kikyo girl had said. So the fact that he was a half-demon had nothing to do with being a monster, eh?

_Lies!_

Everyone who'd always fawned over him. When he'd gotten older, he had noticed the looks they gave him, the looks that had nothing to do with their body. Their body was so caressing, but their eyes told the truth.

Hatred. They thought he was no better than a beast. A monster. An animal.

He hadn't understood at first, but he had soon.

**Word Count: 100**

* * *

**Ahhhh...I got 100 on my first try! No trimming! Yay-yuh!**


	19. Just Leave Her Alone

Kagome curled up on her straw mattress, sweating. She couldn't sleep. She wished she was back in the dumps of Feudalia. They had a window there, and moonlight always shone in her face.

Here, in the castle, the servants' dormitory, there was no such window.

Would she be dead before the week ended? She had heard tales of Sesshomaru's cold-heart. He would probably appeal to his parents, and they would imprison her and hang her at first light.

She couldn't die like this. No. Her mother depended too much on her wages.

* * *

Kagome couldn't believe it when her next day went on without castle guards crashing through the door and arresting her. It had to be an extended dream. Maybe Prince Sesshomaru couldn't be bothered to hunt down the maid who had irritated him so. But hadn't he promised to punish her?

* * *

Inuyasha glared at his brother. "Sesshomaru, leave the wench alone!"

"Oh? Why should I?"

"Sesshomaru, since when have I ever asked a favor? Just this once, as a half-brother."

"This Sesshomaru requires something in return."

"Sesshomaru, I'll stay out of your way for a week."

"A season."

"Two weeks."

"Two months. Last bargain," Sesshomaru added, not knowing why he was being so nice.

"Fine. Just leave the wench alone." Inuyasha wasn't about to let the Kikyo girl die before he found out just what she meant about him not being a monster because he was a half-breed.

**Word Count: 250**

* * *

**So Inu is protecting Kag, if only to find out some info! Pretty cool! But the romance is NOT starting. He doesn't like her at all...YET. NO SPOILERS XD LOL. Oh and thanks, someone-whose-name-i can't-remember, for pointing out that I want reviews, yet only post 100 word chappies, so I made this 150% more! **


	20. NOOOO Cliffy

It was about a week after the whole Inuyasha and Sesshomaru episode, and Kagome was heading over to Prince Inuyasha's room. After making excuses all week, she was finally cornered and forced to go back there to clean. Haname sent her off with a sarcastic kiss and wave.

"Have fun, _sweetie!" _she called, and sashayed back into the maid quarters, flicking back her nut-brown braid.

Kagome glared after her and stomped off, trying to go as slow as possible. What would Prince Inuyasha say to her after what had happened last week? Maybe he had forgotten all about it, and the sight of her would jog his memory!

No, she couldn't think about this! She would just keep her head down and hope for the best.

As she passed by a tapestry, a hushed hiss came from behind it. Surprised, Kagome brushed back the fine silk to reveal a passageway. Inside was Hojo, one of the horse groom assistants.

"Kagome, come here for a sec," he whispered urgently.

She gladly slipped inside, relieved for the delay. "Yes, Hojo?"

"I need to tell you a secret," he said in a quiet voice laced with panic. "Put your ear by my mouth."

"Oookay," Kagome said, and slid closer.

Instantly Hojo jammed a cloth into her mouth and covered it with another, tying it around her head. Kagome tried yelling, but the cloth muffled it. It was a used dishcloth, and she gagged at the horrible taste. Couldn't he have at least grabbed a clean one? She snatched for the tapestry that would lead to freedom, but Hojo dragged her back roughly and tied her wrists together behind her back.

He pinned her against the wall, hands digging into the spaces between her shoulders and body, blue eyes gazing into her wide brown irises.

"Someone very important wishes to meet you. Sorry, Kagome, but please come with me." He pleaded with his eyes.

_As if I had a choice, _thought Kagome resignedly as she followed Hojo down the passageway. _Oh well. Guess Inuyasha'll have to wait for later._

**Word Count: 350**

* * *

**Oh no! Where's Kagome going? That's for me to write up and for you to find out tomorrow! I always make an effort to update daily, since drabbles are a snap to write, so keep updated! Review me!**


	21. Coy

Kagome was led through a series of secret corridors. Her head spun. She hadn't known how many scret passageways there were in the palace!

Hojo made her stop before the end of the corridor. There was a dog made of silver emblazoned on the door. Kagome examined the markings. It was a female.

Hold on.

So this had to be Queen Sasume's chambers! What would the queen want with her? Hojo knocked softly and a regal voice declared, "You may enter."

Hojo gave her a nudge and opened the door. Ripping off Kagome's gag, he pushed her through the door.

* * *

Inuyasha growled angrily as he waited endlessly for the sevant to come. He had made sure that she would be cleaning his room. he had even made it extra dirty so that she couldn't duck out early! He bounced off his bed and immediately tripped over a drawer he had flung to the floor. Cursing, the Prince stomped on it, successfully cracking it in two, and stormed down the hallway.

He was going to find the wench.

**Word Count: 185**

* * *

**Sorry so much for the really long wait! I just had writer's block for a while! Anyways, coy Inuyasha is SOOO not working, neh?**


	22. Sasume

Kagome immediately bowed her head. "Your Highness," she mumbled. Her breath caught in her throat, and she bowed as low as she could.

"Well, don't just stand there, wench," sniffed the Queen. "Step closer. Three steps, no further."

Kagome obeyed, and Queen Sasume examined her face. "You look remarkably like that Kikyo wench," she declared, and lifted up Kagome's chin with an elegant finger. Kagome stood there stiffly.

"I can't imagine what in _heavens_ convinced my boy Sesshomaru that the half-breed had an interest in you," Sasume stroked one of her signature pigtails. "I suppose he is still fixated on Kikyo." Seeing that Kagome had curiosity in her eyes, the queen added, "Speak."

"You majesty," Kagome murmured. "May I beg to ask who Kikyo is?"

Sasume considered her. "I suppose. She is the Princess of Paer. She was once considered a suitable match for the inu hanyou, but left him for my own boy Sesshomaru. Then the wench abandoned Sesshomaru to be a _miko_."_  
_

Kagome absorbed the information silently.

"I am offering you a deal, maid," announced the Queen of Feudalis. "You will associate yourself with the hanyou. Endear yourself to him. Befriend him." She paused. "Do you understand what I'm saying, servant?"

Kagome nodded her head. "Yes, my Queen, but why?"

The inu taiyoukai raked her with an icy gaze. "That is my plan, and you, as a servant, have no need to know the details. You will either agree to do this or be hanged. You will tell absolutely no one of this. If you do, I will claim you tried to kill me and they will ultimately hang you."

_It's do it or die,_ Kagome realized. She bowed her head. "Yes, my queen."

**Word Count: 333**

* * *

**BTW, it's pronounced SASS-may, not SASS-oo-may or sass-OO-may. So review and tell me what you think!**


	23. Prince Charming

Inuyasha sniffed carefully as he got down on all fours. The wench had stopped right here, and then the scent vanished.

_Huh? I don't get it!_

Her scent flooded his nose in a rush as she stepped out from behind a tapestry. She looked shocked to see him there, and, he thought, a little guilty.

She must have had a..._tryst_...behind the tapestry. But Prince Inuyasha couldn't smell any sign of one on her body. Oh well. What the maid did in her free time was no concern of his.

"Oi, wench," he called, and smirked. "You were supposed to clean my room."

"My most sincere apologies," she said with a dip of her head. "May I clean your chambers now?"

"What are you waiting for?" he grumbled, still a little confused, and led the way.

* * *

Kagome sneaked little glances at Inuyasha. She felt sorry for him, knowing that there was next to no one in this castle that truly cared for him. Arriving at his rooms, Kagome opened the door and held it for him. The Prince stepped inside and gave her a puzzled look.

"What did you mean the other day?"

"What, my Prince?"

"When you said that my being a half-breed had nothing to do- "

"Oh, that," Kagome said, and laughed. "What I meant was, Prince Inuyasha, I will never judge someone by their heritage. But their character matters, and quite honestly, you haven't been Prince Charming exactly to anyone else. If you were nicer, they would move past their nearsightedness."

Inuyasha was silent as he pondered her words. He even forgot the insult.

**Word Counr: 272**


	24. Spy

As Kagome cleaned, she actually carried a normal conversation with Prince Inuyasha. He proved to be a surprisingly thoughtful conversing partner, if not rather roughly chiseled and coarse. She found herself laughing and smiling.

"So...why did you come here for work?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome shrugged. "The usual. I needed money. Mother and Sota and I all work as hard as we can to keep us afloat."

His golden eyes penetrated deep into hers. Inuyasha wondered what color they actually were; when she was happy, they were blue, but when she was angry, they were dark brown. "Do you know anyone named Kikyo?"

She frowned. "No." But her eyes had darkened to brown, and Inuyasha got the feeling that she was lying.

* * *

Sesshomaru leaned casually against the wall opposite the closed door. His elfin ears could easily pick out their conversation, and his molten honey eyes narrowed at the mention of Princess Kikyo.

The traitorous wench.

He would have paid dearly to slit her open from throat to gut. The heir prince knew that the servant wench's resemblance to Princess Kikyo was part of the reason why his mother had included her in her insidious plot. It was nothing more than a game to her, one that if she won, would yield great prizes.

Two broken hearts.

Queen Sasume had been plotting with one of the lords, a dark, shadowy one named Naraku. Sesshomaru didn't trust him, but Sasume loved him for his twisted plots and schemes.

Sesshomaru's ears twitched as the wench's infectious laughter intruded on their privacy. Scowling, the taiyoukai rose gracefully and headed for his mother's chambers.

He had things to report.

**Word Counr: 280**

* * *

**Aww, do you guys sense a bit of fluffiness there? LOL So no, I haven't quit this fanfiction. I plan to finish it start to end!**


	25. Invite

Kagome was scrubbing the already pristine floor of the palace when Inuyasha came for her.

"Wench," he said, and she looked up. Smiling, she said, "Inuyasha." He smirked at her and offered her a hand. "Get up. I'm taking you for a ride."

"W-what?"

"A ride! On a horse! Have you never been?" he asked impatiently.

"No," Kagome said quietly, "I haven't."

Inuyasha immediately regretted his words. "Well, come on," he said. "I'm not someone who has a lot of patience."

"I know," she laughed, and let him pull her up. "But what about Haname?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I'll take care of her later."

Laughing, Kagome let the smirking prince lead her down the marble hallways.

**Word Count: 120**

* * *

**Shorter than usual but still. Sorry.**


	26. Evil Perv

"I'm sorry, your Highness," said Miroku apologetically. "But there are no horses left in the stables."

"Are you joking? We've got like a hundred!" Inuyasha protested.

"Apologies, sir, but your father has taken Prince Sesshomaru and Queen Sasume along with many lords and ladies on a hunt. They will be back by dusk," offered Miroku.

Inuyasha huffed. "I ain't waitin' that long!" Turning to Kagome, he said, "Hop on."

"W-wait, what?"

The prince rolled his eyes. "C'mon, wench. On my back."

"Uh, okay..." Kagome climbed tentatively onto Inuyasha's back and grabbed onto his shoulders. He secured her legs with his arms, and she shivered at the contact.

Before they left, Kagome caught Miroku's wink. Her face burned. _Pervert!_

**Word Count: 125**

* * *

**Hehehe, Miroku, you're evil...!**


	27. Unveiled

Inuyasha wasn't an idiot. Sometimes, maybe. But his nose never failed him. And what did his nose tell him? There were two perfectly good horses in the stables! That groom had some nerve, but he did have brains. He must have figured out that he would have to carry the wench on his back. The prince snorted. He had gone along with it, _just for fun_, for absolutely _no_ other reasons, he told himself firmly.

Kagome found herself leaning forward into Inuyasha's back. He was awfully comfortable. The muscles in his back were firm, and his arms supported her legs in such a way that they reassured her safety.

After ten minutes or so of running, or in Kagome's case, riding hanyou-back, through the woods, they came upon a small clearing. Birches ringed the edges and formed arches overhead, scattering dappled sunlight on the twosome. A spring bubbled up near the center of the clearing, surrounded by rocks.

"Wow, this place is beautiful!" she whispered reverently.

Inuyasha looked pleased, although he tried to cover it up. "Yeah, well, I just come here sometimes when I feel like being alone."

Kagome walked to the spring and kneeled, sipping water out of her cupped hands. It was cold and tangy and sweet and fresh all at once, and there was a brief aftertaste of something she could only describe as pure light.

When she was done drinking, she sat down on one of the rocks. "Come on down from there!" she called. The prince had leapt into a tree and was seated on a branch.

The challenge gleamed in his golden eyes. "Ya wanna make me?" he growled playfully.

Kagome narrowed her eyes in mock fury and snickered menacingly. "Don't say I didn't warn you!" She closed her eyes and concentrated. A pink cloud began to form between her hands, and condensed into a ball of pure reiki. With a triumphant shout, Kagome hurled it at the branch Inuyasha was sitting on. The wood crackled and splintered, and the prince barely managed to land on his feet.

"You...you're a miko!" he gasped, eyes practically bulging. Kagome reddened. What had she done? Nobody was supposed to know about it. Not even her mother knew of her powers! Except her miko mentor, not a soul in the world had an inkling that she was one.

Well, now Inuyasha knew.

"Yeah, what'll you do about it?" she asked glumly.

* * *

Sesshomaru's eyes widened briefly. The wench...a _miko?_ They were exceptionally rare, about one for every ten human villages, and most could not form solid reiki nor purify demons; they could only heal. But this maid was capable making her reiki take a solid form, and judging from what he had sensed with his youki, she could purify demons as well...

The heir sprinted away from the pair, silent as a shadow and about as feeling as one. His mother would be excited to hear this. His heart clenched as he thought of Rin in Sasume's mercy. The terms of their agreement had been clear: Play spy for the queen...or the girl would die.

**Word Count: 530**

* * *

**Whew! Longest chapter yet! Lemme know what ya think! Now, at least, we know why Sesshy is "kow-towing to his mother," quoting one of my reviewers XD**


	28. Cheerful Cheerful

Kagome looked up from her dusting to see Hojo hovering over her. His blue eyes were filled with tender concern.

"What?" She didn't even try to mask the coldness in her voice. Ever since he had taken her to see Sasume, she had harbored a certain grudge against him.

_Traitor...a powerthirsty leech, that's what he is._

Hojo winced and said, "The Queen wishes to see you." He reached down to grab her arm, and she shook him off, rising by herself. She shot him a hostile glare.

"I can walk on my own," she snapped, and stalked away.

* * *

"You're a miko," said Sasume flatly, eyes frosty. Her porcelain hands clenched and unclenched in her silky kimono. Her golden eyes blazed with anger.

Kagome immediately froze. Had...had Inuyasha told her? Nobody else knew...and it was terribly convenient for the Queen to summon her the day after her run with the prince... Was it worth trying to lie?

"My lady," she murmured submissively as her blood roared in her veins. "I- "

"Silence," the demoness hissed. Her claws ripped tiny holes in the sleek fabric. "How dare you deceive your throne? Your country? Your rulers?" She didn't wait for Kagome to respond. "You are reassigned to the hospital wing. From now on you will heal soldiers and inhabitants of the castle."

Kagome gulped. This had been the very reason why she didn't want to reveal her powers; being used didn't appeal to her at all. Demons would also want to kill her, for being one of the only kinds of humans that could kill the poweril beings.

"And if you even _think_ about purifying one of us, I will have you _painfully_ executed."

On that cheerful note, Queen Sasume dismissed the newly made nurse.

**Word Count: 300**

* * *

**Eek poor Kags! It wasn't Inu, 'Gome, it was Sesshy! You know I'm thinking about turning this into a chapter thing instead of a drabble. What do you think?**


	29. Next

**Okay, first things first, a call out to Jenita, luv ya grrl! Luv you AND ur AMAZING reviews! Made me feel so good!**

* * *

Kagome stared sullenly at the wounded soldier in front of her. "I don't want to," she announced. "It isn't my fault he got injured during drills."

"You. Will. Heal. Him." The snake demoness narrowed her bright yellow eyes before slithering off to the next patient.

Kagome rolled her eyes but knelt down next to the bear demon. "This is gonna hurt like hell," she said loudly. "But isn't that your own fault? Ready or not, here I come," she added sarcastically.

She put her hands over the gaping wound in his stomach and closed her eyes. Channeling her reiki, she wove it in and out of the wound, battling the youki being emitted by the bear. Despite what she had said, she would try her best not to cause him additional pain.

But it did hurt like hell, judging on the howls of the demon.

The reiki used to heal the demon wasn't exactly welcomed by the soldier's youki, so they clashed, and she was forced to dominate his youki in order to let the reiki heal him. She had to be very careful too, if she made one wrong move the soldier would be purified; his very essence was made of youki after all.

At last the flesh began to stitch back together, and she released a silent sigh. She fixed her yukata sash with aching fingers.

Kagome finished up with the soldier and wiped sweat off her brow.

"Next," she called.


	30. Overwork

Kagome started seeing double when she finished working on an eagle youkai. "You're all done," she said shakily, and tried to get up. Her knees buckled and she crashed to the ground, barely managing to stop her head from knocking against the wall.

The nurse eyed her with mild curiosity. "Quit your antics," she snapped, baring her poisonous fangs. "Pretending to be sick won't get you out of your new job." The snake's scales rippled coldly as she exited the room.

A crocodile youkai came in next, and Kagome struggled to focus on him. His half-closed yellow eyes kept splitting into four identical eyes. Her hands trembled as she laid them over a large gash in his back. She summoned up her reiki, nothing but a weak fluttering glow, and got to work on the wound.

The crocodile roared and thrashed his sinewy tail, knocking the miko away. She crashed into the wall and crumpled to a heap at the base. She got up slowly and approached the soldier again.

"Please don't struggle," she said through gritted teeth as she battled his youki. The demon grunted.

"Can't help it none."

"I know, but try to hold back your youki as much...as you...can..." Her eyesight began to grow fuzzy, black gathering at the corners. Kagome shook her head briskly and continued the healing.

When at last the cut closed up, she toppled to the ground with a sigh. The nurse, coming back, shrieked in anger.

"Get up, you worthless miko!" she screamed furiously, and kicked at Kagome. She groaned and tried to get up with no success.

"Get up, get up!" repeated the female hebi youkai, growing increasingly enraged.

"I..can't..." murmured the healer, and curled up tighter as the world faded.

**Word Count: 300**

* * *

**Oh no Kags, overwork is bad for ya! Din'cha know? Okay, this is officially the last drabble! From now on it will be chapters, so longer chapters, everyone! Cheers!**


	31. Silly

"Oi, where's Kagome?" Inuyasha's doggy ears twitched irritably. He lifted his nose in the air and sniffed. Her scent was rather oldd, she hadn't been in the servant quarters for days.

Haname hesitated. "Your Highness, she was reassigned to the Medical Care unit."

"W-what?" His amber eyes widened.

Haname bobbed her head. "Rumor has it that she is a miko, and the Queen got word of it and sent her to the infirmary."

Inuyasha scowled. "Keh!" Without a backward glance, he hopped out the window. Racing through the courtyard, he located the healing castle wing and hurried there, ears pricking in anticipation.

* * *

"Strange," he commented. "Never been here much. Don't get sick often, me." He stiffened as he smelled Kagome. "There she is!" he growled, and sped off.

Inuyasha skidded to a halt in front of some sliding doors. His ears flattened as he heard a demoness shouting curses.

"Get up, you worthless creature!" the voice rasped angrily. A thump was heard, and a whimper drifted through the doors.

The prince's lips curled down in a snarl and he ripped through the paper screens and burst through. Kagome was curled up on the floor and a snake demoness was in the act of drawing back her foot to kick her again.

With a growl, Inuyasha shoved the youkai away. She emitted a high-shriek that cut off abruptly when she realized who the attacker was.

"Your highness-!" she spluttered. "I- "

Inuyasha ignored her and scooped up Kagome. She frowned and said, "Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, that's me, wench," he sighed. "Are you okay?"

"Mm-hmm," she said unconvincingly. "Just need rest."

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered. Glowering at the cowering snake demoness, Inuyasha tucked the miko closer to his chest and hurried away.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched as the scene unfolded, disgust clear in his eyes. He stepped out of the shadows, directly in his half-brother's path.

"Move," Inuyasha growled, and bared his fangs at the heir.

"I think not," he answered smoothly. "The miko is to stay in the healing quarters. Mother's orders."

"I don't give a damn about that bitch!"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "She could have ordered the miko be killed, but she was merciful. She can _still_ have the human hanged."

"She wouldn't dare," Inuyasha spat. "Father wouldn't let her."

The elder prince smirked. "Do you truly believe Father cares for you, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "If he did, perhaps he never would have killed your whore mother..."

"Shut up!" Inuyasha snarled, fire in his eyes. "And get out of my way!"

Sesshomaru viewed his options. Stay in the hanyou's way and fight (and win) or go to the Queen and tell her of the situation.

As much as the first option was attractive, he decided to go with the second and walked away.

With a satisfied snort, Inuyasha hopped through another window and navigated the castle hallways until he ended up in his own chambers. There he laid Kagome gently on the bed and pulled the covers over her.

Her eyes opened part-way and stared at him. Unnerved, the prince muttered, "What?"

Kagome laughed weakly. "Just...thanks. For doing what no one else would do."

"Don't be silly. I'm only doing this to piss off Ice Butt." Inuyasha stuck his nose in the air and proceeded to ignore Kagome, sneaking a couple glances here and there.

* * *

**My longest chapter! Isn't it amazing? Sadly this streak might not last...but anyways, yay for first chappy! Let's celebrate with a mountain of reviews!  
**


End file.
